This Nonprovisional application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. § 119(a) on patent application Ser. No(s). 92127798 filed in TAWIAN on Oct. 7, 2003, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board, and more particularly to a printed circuit board for avoiding producing cutting burrs after a cutting process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the prior art provides a fabricating process of an infrared data association (IRDA) device 1a. The fabricating process comprises packaging a plurality of chips on a printed circuit board 10a and forming a plurality of infrared data association device 1a by cutting the printed circuit board 10a. Then, the IRDA devices 1a is attached to electronic equipment by using the SMT (surface mounting technology) for signal transmission.
Referring to FIG. 2, the prior art provides a printed circuit board 10a which comprises a substrate 11a, a plurality of plated-through holes 12a formed on the substrate 11a and bonding pads 13a electrically connected to the corresponding plated-through holes 12a for forming a packaging mounting feet. Then, the printed circuit board 10a is cut along an arranged direction of the plated-through holes 12a, and the plated through holes 12a and the bonding pads 13a are cut at the same time to form the packaging mounting feet. Furthermore, the signal transmission chips can be packaged on the substrate 11a by the packaging mounting feet and the substrate 11a is welded on a printed circuit board of electronic equipment.
However, the conventional printed circuit board still has some defects like cutting burrs. When the printed circuit board is cut, the cutting burrs will cause a short circuit on the bonding pads 13a and affect the SMT process. Espectially, when the bonding pads 13a are getting smaller and smaller according to micro electronic equipment, the cutting burrs are all the more serious. Therefore, the conventional printed circuit board has a problem in failing to eliminate burrs, thereby bringing about a waste of manpower and raising costs.